Pantalones de Traje
by Ponsferrata
Summary: La nube de tareas, notas y proyectos de ley de Granger y el sonido regular como un metrómetro del bastón suelen silenciarlos y hacer nula la conversación en los encuentros fortuitos en el Ministerio, pero cuando esta surge Draco Malfoy demuestra ser todo un Slytherin y mentir como un auténtico bellaco. Porque si no lo admite en voz alta, no existe. O eso piensa él.


El golpeteo rítmico de su bastón contra el suelo de los corredores del Ministerio precedía y precedería sus pasos mientras conservara su movilidad. Draco Malfoy no estaba del todo descontento. Podría haber sido peor, mucho peor. Y él lo sabía.

Al menos, un bastón era algo elegante. Su mismo padre solía servirse de uno como un accesorio más. Y el resto del mundo no tenía que saber que él lo llevaba por necesidad y no por vanidad. Recordaba haberse aferrado a ese razonamiento en la cama del hospital, mientras los medimagos seguían explicándole que la paliza había destrozado su tímpano izquierdo dañado su espalda y que eso era lo máximo que habían podido lograr, que la espina dorsal había estado pinzada demasiado tiempo como para poder recomponerla completamente. Recordaba haber abierto los ojos súbitamente y preguntar con su voz más fría, insípida y desapasionada -esa que escondía su miedo más profundo- si eso significaba que iba a perder el control de sus esfínteres o que no iba a volver a poder mantener relaciones sexuales. Aunque pata hacer honor a la verdad, había graznado algo muy parecido a _"¿O sea que me voy a cagar encima a partir de ahora sin que se me levante?_". Afortunadamente para él el medimago era lo suficientemente mayor como para no sentirse intimidado o insultado por un muchacho lisiado -no importaba lo mortífago o no que hubiera sido antes- y lo suficientemente joven como para recordar lo importante que era para un muchacho lisiado que no se le tratara como a un estúpido ni como a una cría de pecho.

Así que Draco Malfoy había pasado su cumpleaños número veintiuno postrado en cama, guardando los dos meses de recuperación en casa –se había negado a seguir ingresado en San Mungo por más tiempo- recuperándose del _amor_ que aún parecía le profesaban algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, esforzándose para la titánica tarea de no pensar en nada trascendental y en torturar –figuradamente, por supuesto-a los elfos domésticos que le habían asignado.

Pero podría haber sido peor. Al menos él estaba vivo y su forma de pensar el mundo había cambiado lo suficiente tras la Guerra e incluso durante la mima como para poder adaptarse al mundo que se había reconstruido a sí mismo. La madurez forzada que había tenido lugar a pasos agigantados le había permitido amoldarse lo suficiente a la nueva sociedad que había decidido tirar por suelo los últimos cascotes que quedaban del Antiguo Régimen para alzarse de nuevo desde la igualdad. O ese era el plan inicial. Draco Malfoy sabe que apenas una década atrás su familia habría protestado vivamente, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo el cambio le había sido indiferente. No habían protestado porque al fin y al cabo, su ritmo de vida no iba a cambiar sustancialmente y su orden de prioridades había cambiado. Eso no significaba que su casa de hubiera convertido en el Monumento a la Memoria del Viejo Chiflado Dumbledore o que él fuera por el mundo repartiendo caramelos a los _muggles_, pero ya no tenían fuerza para luchar contra todos los cambios, por pelear por su lugar en la cúspide. Ya no tenían fuerzas, o simplemente, ya no tenían ánimos.

Y el mundo mágico parecía no saber qué hacer muy bien con ellos. A pesar de que los Malfoy habían conseguido, al menos legalmente, limpiar su apellido, las personas tardan en perdonar. Y, en general, no perdonan. Ni tampoco olvidan. Y esto, por desgracia para los buenos, los dejaba en una curiosa situación, porque eran incapaces de obviar que Narcissa había salvado la vida a Harry Potter. Poco les importaba que hubiera sido en beneficio de la vida de su hijo, que Narcissa hubiera estado dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón a Potter con sus manos desnudas si eso hubiera asegurado que su familia se encontrara a salvo. Para ellos, una heroicidad, aunque hecha en beneficio propio, era una heroicidad. Así que no podían dejar que los Malfoy se pudrieran en una cárcel hasta que no quedara más de ellos que unos huesos pelados, pero tampoco podían dejarlos libres tan felizmente. Por suerte para ellos y para un Ministerio con una tarea importante de reconstrucción de media Inglaterra mágica por delante, se habían decantado por una pena pecuniaria que a la familia no le había alterado sustancialmente su modo de vida y un arresto domiciliario indefinido para el patriarca. Tampoco es que Lucius Malfoy tuviera demasiadas ganas de volver al mundo exterior, de todas maneras.

Estar entre dos aguas era algo peligroso. Estar en el limbo entre los buenos-buenísimos y los malos-malísimos era una situación creada _a priori_ expresamente para su familia y a la que tanto los miembros de un bando como los de otro podían mirar por encima del hombro sin sentir ningún remordimiento. "_Cobarde_" o "_Traidor_" eran sus favoritos. La diferencia entre buenos y malos era que mientras unos se limitaban a escupir insultos velados, los otros no tenían inquietud ninguna ni cargo de conciencia a la hora de darte una paliza. Y joderte una pierna a base de bien antes del desayuno no les quitaba el sueño en absoluto. Eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso en la capacidad de mirar hacia otro lado del Ministerio de Magia y se había castigado dura pero sutilmente a los responsables. O eso quería creer Draco Malfoy. Porque aunque aceptara con bendita paciencia la presencia de la ayuda mecánica, no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por San Mungo.

Y de momento, cuatro años y un par de meses después del único incidente grave que había sufrido, las medidas habían sido efectivas. Porque no le habían vuelto a atacar, al menos no físicamente. Su correo seguía lleno de amenazas, cartas bombarda y de _vocifeadores_ que explotaban en la mesa de la pequeña e insonorizaba habitación preparada expresamente para que sus padres, que se las habían apañado para sobrevivir a una guerra estando en el lado perdedor y equivocado, no murieran de un infarto.

Un carraspeo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—…Foy.

El saludo –decidió tras los primeros intercambios interpretarlo como tal y al parecer no se había equivocado- era el habitual, como siempre que se encontraba con Granger, siempre tan atareada, como cuando estaban en el colegio. Normalmente solía correr por los pasillos, con las manos llenas de papeles y una nube de notas y libros abiertos flotando tras ella, como una estela de trabajo, responsabilidad y eficiencia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando se lo encontraba reducía su ritmo hasta acomodarlo a su zancada, razón que él se negaba a asociar con la misericordia o la compasión, y que realmente se debe a la inclinación natural a la bondad de algunas almas. A veces –la mayoría de las veces- ni siquiera hablaban. Y cuando lo hacían, aparentaban la mayor educación británica jamás vista, pero las pullas volaban, siempre en el mismo sentido, rebozadas de asertividad.

Y hoy parecía ser uno de esos días.

—… días, Granger.

Ella alzó la ceja, mientras soplaba casi inconscientemente un mechón de su pelo rebelde, tan similiar a un erizo escondido en un nudo de cigüeña como siempre –Merlín, trabaja en el Ministerio, es una puta heroína de guerra, con que dijera "peluquería" le llovería cuatrocientas candidatas a dejarle el cabello impecable sin coste adicional- lo que significa que le está preguntando que a dónde va.

—Ministro.

Entonces ella le acusa de querer comprar al Ministro, de pretender sobornar, de sufragar la reconstrucción con la condición de que el apellido del los Malfoy aparezca hasta debajo de las piedras para que se les vuelva a alabar como a dioses. De creer que todo tiene un precio. De seguir tratando a los demás con la Ley del Embudo. De no querer cambiar. De tratar de darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Más de una vez le salta con no se qué historia de una viuda pobre que daba lo poco que tenía y que eso valía más que todo el oro del mundo que donaban aquellos a los que le sobraba –él y sus galeones se encuentran en la segunda categoría, por supuesto.

Malfoy deja que se explaye a gusto, reconociendo en casa palabra que sale por la boca de la castaña los tejemanejes que hasta que todo se fuera al garete y Él volviera su padre había hecho en el Ministerio. La deja hablar, sin interrupciones, sin corregirla, sin decirle que en cada uno de los contratos de donaciones que hace incluye dos cláusulas, la primera de anonimato y la segunda de que el 15% de lo que done se entregue íntegro a su estúpida asociación teje-gorros de liberación, el _P.E.D.D.O,_ o como quiera que se llame. Sin confesarle cuando ella lo acusa de narcisista y estúpido por llevar un bastón de madera labrada cuando todo el mundo sabe que no es más que una manera de ostentación que aunque oye perfectamente gracias a un hechizo complejo, su oído quedó destrozado y su sentido del equilibrio es una puta mierda y que la somanta de palos que le metieron para el cuerpo le daño severamente la columna, por lo que encima de tener el mismo equilibrio que Weasel en una escoba nueva estaba medio cojo.

Y que la única puta razón válida para seguir viniendo mensualmente al Ministerio es la vaga esperanza de encontrársela por algún recoveco del mismo. Pero calla, siempre, como siempre, cuando llegan a la puerta de Shacklebolt , espera un par de minutos a que Granger se calme, la despide con algún comentario ácido e ingenioso, la ve desaparecer por entre la gente rodeada de sus propios apuntes y notas y se toma un par de segundos para recuperarse antes de entrar en el despacho.

Pero antes de eso, le mira el culo, piensa en lo raro que es que la marisabidilla insoportable haya podido convertirse en algo que pueda resultar medianamente atractivo, enmascara lo que quiera que siente por un "joder, esos pantalones de traje le hacían maravillas" y se miente a sí mismo un rato.

Pero es que, por Merín bendito y Morgana le Fae, esos pantalones le quedaban _demasiado_ bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si has llegado hasta aquí, aparte de darte las gracias, ¡he conseguido no equivocarme! En fin, es lo primero que escribo y encuentro suficientemente apto -es decir, no me han sangrado los ojos por culpa de la blasfemia que estoy cometiendo ni ha llegado la Patrulla PFAPEE (Protección para Fics de una Posnferrata Exaltada Escribiendo) como para enseñarlo o publicarlo por aquí.

Un beso y, ¡gracias por leer! ;)


End file.
